Lyrical
by Ducky2196
Summary: Multichapter will be based on songs (or part of songs). It will focus mostly on Dawsey but also on Matt or Gabby individually. Just something a little different. Rating will vary for each chapter! K-M CHAPTER 3 IS RATED M!
1. Had Me From Hello

**Hey all so the plan for this multichapter will be based on songs (or part of songs.) it will focus mostly on Dawsey but also on Matt or Gabby individually. I have a list of songs that I have lined up to use BUT if there is anything you would like to me use, just let me know and I will see what I can do with them! :D Please review!**

**Chapter 1-Had Me From Hello **

Matt sat in the living room, just waiting patiently as the time ticked away, minute by minute he smirked, they were going to be late, he knew that, she knew that but at this point he didn't really care. The original reason they were going to be late made his smirk grow, remembering their activities that had caught them up but they still couldn't stop, wanting, NEEDING each other way to much. The second reason they were going to be late stood in the bedroom, trying to decide on what to wear.

It was a silly notion, Gabby concerned about what she was wearing because she amazing in everything but she wanted to make a good first impression, granted it was not the first time she had been to the fire fighter gala dinner but it was the first time as a fire fighter but also (and more secretively) as Matt's fiancé. She had insisted on going with him, knowing there was no chance they could keep their hands off each other all night so she thought it'd be easier just to go other than people thinking they were both drunks when they no doubt started dancing together and making out.

After another minute or so passed, Matt sighed, they really needed to go, dinner would be starting in about 45 minutes and they still had to drive the half an hour to get there and hopefully miss the traffic. Rising from the couch, Matt fixed his suit, straightening his tie as he passed a reflection on the wall from a picture frame. Finding himself at the door way to their bedroom Matt's smile grew to an incredible size, there sat Gabby, leaning over the edge of their bed tying up her strap to her shoes, her hair falling to cover one side of her face, completely ignorant to Matt watching her movement

Matt slowly let his eyes travel from her foot, up the silky smooth leg that he was suddenly yearning to slide his hand up, to the bend of her hip that he wanted to hold tightly, to the curve of her breasts the primal part of him twitching her lips, his heart swelling at the thought of all the times in the past and all the times in the future that he would be able to kiss her. He slipped his hands into his pockets, just watching her, watching her rise from the bed, stand in front of the mirror he knew she couldn't see him in, touching the soft material of the beautiful dress she wore, she lips twisting as she was unsure if she liked the look. Her eyes traveling up her own body, a flash of insecurity finding her eyes as she moved her hands to her hair, smoothing and touching, trying to get it right.

She was absolutely beautiful when she was like this, he loved and hated her not knowing how amazing she was. Loved it because he could prove it to her every time he kissed her, every time they made love, every time he touched her. He hated it because she was such a strong person, he just couldn't see how she didn't see it but the smile on her face when he told her she was beautiful was enough take that hate away. Matt let his mind slip back to the day they first met, most would assume it was at the firehouse, but it wasn't.

_Truck 81, Squad 3, Ambo 61 and Battalion 25 had been called to a car accident on afternoon, it was a warm day, the sun beating down on the teams, most of the hanging round in their turn out pants and t-shirts to reduce the warmth. When they had arrived, Chief had instructed those to go and do what hey had to, sending Casey and Herman straight to the more damaged of the cars, Severide and Capp heading to the other as it requires squad to open the door. As Matt approached the car, he barely took notice of the people watching, nothing unusual for people to be drawn to chaos but he did notice the dark, wild hair of a girl that was leaving through the drivers side door of the car, seemingly making sure that the driver had been ok. _

_He sighed, he got that people wanted to help but he'd had enough of people trying to be heroes. Reaching the car, he pulled on his gloves, looking down to make sure they were right. 'Alright miss I'm going to have to ask you move out the way.' When there was no reply he reached out and touched the girls shoulder, vaguely away of two paramedics heading their way. 'Miss I said I'm going to have to ask you move.' He was a little more forceful this time, annoyed she wasn't listening. This time he got a reply, 'you know, if I didn't have to keep this guys from bleeding out I would but I kinda do.' She snapped back. 'Blood fire fighters' she thought, almost rolling her eyes._

_His was when Matt's eyes snapped up leaning over her side, close enough to smell her perfume, into the car to see her hand at the drivers throat, holding what looked like a jacket to the wound. That's when she spoke again, this time completely ignoring Matt standing next to her, her eyes focused on the paramedic at the passenger's side window. 'Glass shattered from the windscreen, I've been able to stabilize the wound, looks to have missed the artery but he doesn't have much time.' Williams nodded, opening the passenger side door to slide into the car, looking over the rest of the driver. 'Alright Casey, I'm gonna need you to help our friend here and make sure you keep them both steady when we move him we can't risk the glass moving. What's your name hun?' The older man looked toward the girl, noticing the intent look in her eyes as the focused on the driver, blood has travelled down her arms and onto her top. 'Gabby'. Was all he got in return._

_'Alright Casey, I was you to lean over Gabby and place her hand over hers, don't put too much pressure on but just keep them both steady.' He waited for Matt to nod, Herman and Mouch now behind Williams, waiting for the next order. 'Ok guys when I say we are going to slide his legs straight over the bucket seats and then lift gently' he had the back board ready, the only way out through the drivers side window due to the injury. As this happened Matt his grunted slightly, he didn't like the idea of having this girl helping, what did she know? What if she made it worse? But doing as requested Matt leaned against her back, reaching his long arms over hers to rest his hand on here. He glanced down at the girl, Gabby, smirking as her breath hitched slightly, glad he was having some affect on her considering she was less than polite when she'd spoken to him. Matt was by no stretch a condescending person but he didn't appreciate people being rude to him no matter the situation._

_'You ready 'tenant?' The backboard was ready to go and Cruz and Mouch were now standing by the driver side door, waiting for the patient to come out. 'Ah yeah, ready!' Matt called out again glancing down at the girl who had now glanced up at him as well. Williams spoke again, 'alright Gabby, Matt on the count of three we are going to turn him slightly onto the board so you'll both have to lean in a little and then back out so we can slide him out.' The both nodded just waiting patiently for all this to happen. As Williams counted down to one, Matt pushed himself against Gabby as she leaned forward, they bodies with no space between the for no more than 30 second, which for some reason felt like longer, until the both felt the tell tail sign of the backboard being moved. _

_As this happened Matt took a step back from the girl, their hands still covering the wound but this time with less urgency as he moved away, reaching for the side of the board to help carry. 'Good job there kid' Williams spoke to Gabby smiling as the walked to the ambo, another paramedic taking over as they placed the driver on the stretcher. As the doors closed Williams glanced back to her, expending his hand. Smiling back, Gabby shook it for a moment before Williams headed off toward to from of the ambo, speeding off moment later. _

_Matt had already made his way back to the Chief; they were deep in conversation about what had just happened when they heard a throat being cleared behind them. Both turning the found Gabby standing her, 'Miss, my lieutenant was just telling me about the work you did, you probably scared that mans life.' Chief held his hand out for Gabby while first rubbed it onto her pants before shaking, hoping to get the blood off. 'It's just Gabby and it's not problem. I actually came to ask you, was that Ambo 61 that just drove off?' Boden and Casey eyed the girl, confused. Taking that as her yes answer, Gabby continued, 'that would make you Chief Boden. I'm Gabriella Dawson. I'm the new PIC on 61 starting next shift. Matt was shocked._

_He couldn't believe it, of all people - Boden had pulled him from his thoughts, 'ah Miss Dawson. It's a pleasure and if your work is anything like what we saw today, you are going to fit in really well at 51.' With a nod Boden left Gabby and Matt alone needing to deal with someone. She turned to Matt, part of her needing to get away from him because he smelt so good, 'well lieutenant, I guess I'll be seeing you next shift.' With two fingers brought to her forehead on a salute style she smiled, heading toward the police, knowing that she would have to speak to them. Matt just watching as she walked away, completely shell shocked at this girl._

When they first met and even after that for a month or so, Gabby would, for some unknown reason get on his nerves. He didn't hate her she just annoyed him, but there was something else about her that made his feel calm, happy, content even, he just had no idea why that was. She would walk in everyday morning, wave to everyone but say hello to him. At first he would just smile back but after a few shifts together, he had become dependent on her greeting each morning, anxious to hear it, giddy when she say it. He felt like a schoolboy again and it scared and excited him all at once.

It wasn't until about a month after starting at 51, when Gabby was trapped by falling debris after a building collapse did he realise why, he has feelings for her and that scared the hell out of him because he was with Hallie, he was in love with Hallie. They grew much closer after that, quickly becoming very close friends, each other's confidants that knew the minute something wasn't right with the other person. That was four years, much heartache and a kiss that would change both their lives ago. And now here he was, with the love of his life, watching her dress, I their bedroom, in their home watching her slip her engagement ring around her neck, the chain he had bought her long enough to hide the ring under her clothes. Glancing at the time again, Matt chucked, causing Gabby to jump slightly. 'Matt! What the hell?'

He only laughed again as he reached for her chest, trying to calm down her beating heart but it only picked up she she looked at him, taking in the suit and the tie. Loving how he looked. 'Baby, we have to go ... You look amazing...' He walked to her, taking her hands and bringing them to his lips, her eyes shining as he did so. 'Come on ... We are going to be late.' And with that, he moved them from the bedroom, taking her hand, her bag and her jacket and closed the light.

They had spend most of the night at the table, laughing with the Chief and Donna, Kelly, Herman and Cindy as well as a few others. Matt hand never left Gabby's thigh, running it up and down slightly, occasionally sending shivers through her body when he got too close to the inside of her leg, he loved the reaction he was causing, but not giving away that he knew what was going on. Sure they'd all had a few drinks, the tables laughter echoing through the whole room, glances from other coming their way but they didn't care, they were enjoying the night. People had made their way too and from the bar and the dance floor, music filling the large room well into the night. Matt was dying to dance with Gabby, hold her close to him and move together but he couldn't risk it, he wasn't sure what everyone else would do. Not that he cared what they thought but they didn't want their professional life made harder.

Donna had motioned for Gabby and Cindy to join her in the bathroom, really wanted a moment away from the boys and so they left, Donna locking her arms with Gabby smiling, 'How you are sitting there, next to Matt, and not wanting to dance with him or kiss him ... It's beyond me.' She laughed. Donna did have a way of knowing things. As they walked many of the other attendees glanced back at Gabby, smiling at her as she walked getting a smile in return before she continued. They left a lingering glance in her direction, the thought crossing their mind fleetingly before choosing not to follow. 'Oh you have no idea how much I want to!' Gabby laughed, 'but I get it. He just wants to make this easier on both our professional lives, it is hard though. It's hard for him too'. She sighed softly but a smile replaced the frown quickly, just enjoying the time they had together. Donna shrugged 'well I think you should dance with him. Forget everyone else for the night and have fun.' Gabby bit her lip, seriously considering Donna's words.

Little did the girls know, the boys were in Matt's ear about keeping his hands of Gabby. even Boden couldn't understand how much restraint they both had. 'Case, come on, you wanna dance with your girl. Do it! Forget everyone else!' Kelly laughed drunkenly, shaking his head. 'Yea man, if you don't ... I will...' Herman raised his eye brows at Matt, who was now leaning with his elbow against the table, fiddling with a glass of beer in his hands. 'Casey, I know what you're worried about, just do it. Don't even not take the chance to show Gabriella how you feel'. Boden was speaking from personal experiences, Matt knew that, deciding that his need to hold Gabby had gotten too strong. Just then the girls had come back laughing at who knows what, Donna and Cindy took their seats smirking when Gabby didn't. The watched after she reached for Matt's hand, bringing him to a standing position, walking him to the dance floor.

There was nothing spoken between them as they move to the slow music, his arms wrapped around her waist, hers around his neck, bringing him as close of humanly possible. They swayed together, neither caring about how long, how many songs or who was watching. Gabby rested her head on Matt's chest listening to his heart beating sighing happily, her voice whispering although her heard it all, you have no idea how much I love you Matt. More than you could ever imagine.' He didn't need to reply, with her head of his chest, Gabby heart his heart beat faster, his arms tightening around her for a few moment before he pulled away, resting both his hands in her cheeks, searching her eyes. He couldn't stop himself to save his life right now. Dipping his head, Matt touched his lips against Gabby's, at first softly but it didn't take long before she responded, holding on tighter to him. Neither cared about those around them, just wanting each other.

Pulling away, Matt placed his forehead against hers, 'you are my world ...'he whispered back. Sway her with the music once more. Ignoring the whistles and calls from their table as the other pairs made their way to the dance floor. Wanting to feel what Gabby and Matt were. They continued to dance together, laughing together as they did, having a better time than they thought. The music filtered through the air, causing them both to smile, thinking of each other.

_The first time I saw you, it felt like coming home. If I never told you, I just want you to know. You had me from hello_

**What do you all think? Any love? :D**


	2. Complicated

**Thanks for the love you guys! It's amazing to know you are liking it! This is the next chapter … so enjoy. I know some of you have given me songs to use, thanks and I will look into them in the next few chapters, I already have the next couple written but keep it up if there is anything you wanna read! :D**

**Here is Chapter 2 guys! **** 'So Complicated' by Carolyn Dawn Johnson. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2 – So Complicated **

Gabby had never been the sort of the person to pine after someone, sure he had boyfriends and people that she liked that never liked her back but never had she yearned so much for someone who would _never _lover her back, and she hated it. He was her best friend, more than Shay, more than Antonio, he was her best friend. Sure Shay was also but not like him, he _knew _her, she didn't even need to say a word and he knew what was going on with her, and yet she was thankful he couldn't see this, couldn't see how she felt about him. They had always been close, from the moment they met really, their friendship had grown, laughing, joking, and being mean to each other. Gabby remembered the day that Shay had started at 51, Matt joking not to let Gabby drive and Gabby pushing him in return, laughing innocently, but there was still an underlying hint of something more, even Shay, who had literally just walking into the firehouse could see it.

She had always been there for him, no matter what he needed from her, whether it was a bad call they had been to or difficulties with his family or even after breaking up with Hallie, she was the shoulder he would look for, the calming sensation he needed, it was what she wanted to be able to give him, because having him there as a friend was better than not having him there at all. If she had told anyone on the outside of the house what their relationship was like it would have sounded very one way but there was so much he had done for her as well. He had helped her on calls, vouching for her when he hadn't even been in the vicinity of the conversation, standing by her side no matter what she needed, knowing when she needed to talk, when she needed a drink or when she needed to vent. Their relationship was very even, each holding the other one up when they needed most. That's what she loved about him so much, his ability to pick her up and put her back together with only a hug or a chat or a smile.

A lot of the time, when she was feeling extremely overwhelmed but her feelings for him, those days happened, when she had woken up from a dream and all the memories of why she loved him came back to her, she would hide herself away in the back of the ambo, doing stock counts, cleaning, anything to keep her mind from him. Shay had known, that when she was like that, she didn't want help, didn't want Shay there so she could be alone with her thoughts, and this was one of those days. She had woken up that morning, her mind only letting her think about the dream she had just had. It wasn't anything special, just spending time at the firefighters BBQ but she had been with Matt. Sitting on the ground between his legs, her back against his chest and his arms wrapped around her waist, whispering 'I love you' into her ear as he kissed her neck. It was a nice dream, one that was nice and happy. Sometimes her dreams were hot and sexy, sometimes they were kinky, sometimes they were downright scary because Matt had gotten hurt and she couldn't save him or couldn't get to him. But this one was pleasant and sweet, a dream that made her open her eyes with a smile on her lips.

So after walking into the house that morning, and seeing Matt sitting on the counter laughing and talking with Kelly, something had twinged inside of her and the feeling of love she had felt when she had woken up turning into painful longing. She greeted them both, earning the smiling she loved to see from Matt before changing and moving towards the ambo, giving Shay the look she knew too well which meant she left Gabby alone in the ambo. Gabby was vaguely aware that the boys, Matt especially, would ask Shay why she wasn't helping Gabby out, considering it was something they both should be doing, but Shay would be polite, smile and just say "She didn't need my help, she was happy to do it on her own." Everyone had seemed to accept this, going back to their task except Matt, who would always give Shay a long look, something that told her that he wanted to ask something, wanted to say more but he never did. He always left it as it was, assuming that if Gabby needed to talk, she would come and find him, like she had done many times before, like he _wanted _her to.

Matt loved Gabby that much he was sure of. Even when he was with Hallie, there was always something about Gabby that caught him, her smile, her warmth, her caring nature, her laugh, the fun they had together. He loved Hallie, but in his heart he knew they couldn't keep pretending that they would work out, engaged or not, he wanted a family, she didn't. He knew they were fooling themselves but he did love her still and she loved him. Just after so long, it was hard to leave each other behind. They had broken up a few times, Gabby always being there for him, always the willing shoulder for him, never pushing him away or saying 'no'. There were many times he wanted to tell her how he felt, wanted to kiss her or just hold her, but he knew they were friends, she had never shown any possibility of feeling anything other than friendship for him and he was worried and scared that if he did, if he told her the truth and she didn't feel the same way it would ruin their friendship, he couldn't risk losing that.

Today though, Shay had something else flash in her eyes when he asked why Gabby was stocking the rig herself, something that she longed to tell him but knew she couldn't. Deciding he wanted to see Gabby for himself, Matt moved himself from the counter, making a beeline for the rib, which had its back doors wide open. He could barely see Gabby in there, her hands and feet were visible but not much else, and he could feel Shay and Kelly watching him closely but never saying anything. Gabby had been so focused on what was going in the rig and in her mind she didn't even notice Matt standing at the side of the ambo, his arms crossed over his chest, leaning against the side, a smile playing on his lips.

"You've been quiet today …" His voice filled her ears, making her jump slightly, her hand resting on her chest to trying a calm herself and down, Matt shook his head and laughed, jumping into the ambo next to her. "Must you, really?" She was still trying to calm her breathing down as she spoke, knowing that it wasn't just because he had scared her but also because he was sitting there, with her, in the back of the ambo, when everyone else was inside the house. Even the squad boys were inside, they were essentially alone, and it caused her heart rate to skyrocket.

Matt shrugged laughing at her expense again, "Yeah, well I found it amusing." The look in her eyes telling him it wasn't only made him laugh more, "Alright, alright, I'm sorry …" He smiled, pushing her shoulder slightly to break the tension she was feeling. He spoke again though, his question holding a little more of a serious tone than last time, "You _have _been quiet though. What's going on Gabs?"Oh that nickname, how it meant so much for her to hear him say it, when he used it, she knew he meant business, he was asking a serious question that he wanted a serious answer to. Knowing that she wouldn't be able to get away with not answering him she sighed, thinking of a way to speak to him without spilling her guts about her feelings for him. Rubbing her eyes, she sighed again, "I just had a bit of a rough morning, that's all." It was true, when she had woken up she had felt so down because the love she thought he felt for her was only a dream, her bed was empty, the house was quiet and she was alone.

His brow scrunched, he hated hearing that she had had a bad morning, he honestly didn't know what could have possibly made it so bad and so he just slipped his arm around her shoulder, and pulled her into his side, "Wanna talk about it?" She shrugged against his side, just enjoying being so close to him. She wanted to tell him, wanted to lean up towards his lips and kiss him but she couldn't, she couldn't risk him not feeling the same way and then losing their friendship because of it. Even though she was looking down, Gabby could feel his gaze on her head, waiting for her to talk to him, a worried whole burning in her head from his stare. Deciding that she could still talk to him but be very vague she spoke, still not looking up at him, "How do deal with walking into Lakeshore, knowing that Hallie might be there and you might run into her? I mean knowing that you still love her and all…" Gabby thought that asking him a question first might be a good way to start this conversation. She felt him stiffen slightly against her, very slightly, but she knew it was probably because he wasn't expecting her to ask him that.

After a moment, he spoke, "It's hard, I guess I'm more worried it might be awkward, I mean I think, what do I say or how I act? We broke up for a reason; I know that, she knows that. I guess it's more of that awkward feeling. Why do you ask?" He was genuinely curious now; it was a random question, he wasn't too sure where she was going with it. She nodded against him, she understood the awkwardness, because she had felt it around him some days, although it was only awkward for her, not for him. "Just wondering what it's like for you, going into somewhere that you know the person you love is." She shrugged again, not really knowing how to continue this conversation, luckily Matt continued for her. "Well it was hard at first, I mean I do still love her -" Against his side, Matt felt Gabby's breath hitch slightly, it confused him for a moment, not really understanding why she'd have that reaction, but he continued anyway, "-I think there is a little part of me that will always love her. So at first it was hard, knowing that I couldn't walk up to her and kiss her or knowing that I would be going home to a quiet house and empty bed," Gabby nodded again, she knew _exactly_ what he was talking about.

"But I realised recently that we were way to different, wanting different things, we would never have worked out. I didn't feel the same way for her as I used to, the same way I now felt for someone else." Gabby's head had snapped up at those last words, her heart allowing her to think for one second that maybe he was talking about her but the fact that the words came so easily from his lips, it couldn't have been her he had feelings for. Creasing her brow, she watched him closely as he spoke again, "I think I have had feelings for this person for so long, longer than I would care to admit or accept because I was never that person, never one to cheat and I _never_ would but there was always something about her, she made me laugh, cry, smile and just feel better. So to answer your question in a different way, when I know that I am going to be seeing her, knowing that she doesn't feel the same for me, it's hard, I get nervous and happy at the same time. I get a feeling inside my stomach because I long for her. I feel like a teenager again."

Gabby was right, it can't have been her, when he had said that she didn't feel the same way, it can't have been her, she would have thought that there was some part of him that knew how she felt. She nodded again, "Yeah I know what you mean. The excitement about seeing the other person but hating the knowledge that they will never be more than friends to you. The shaking in your hands when you think about being so close but the sadness of knowing you can't touch them or hold them or kiss them." By this time, Gabby had raised her head to look Matt in the eyes, she's trying to show everything she should have been saying to him but couldn't. "Yeah, and the thoughts of what would happen if the other person knew but didn't feel the same, the fear of losing the them and losing the friendship because they didn't feel the same." His words were soft now, barely above a whisper, each of the acknowledging the words, their eyes connected and waiting for the other to make the first move, their faces inches from each other, feel the other's breath. "Any man would be crazy not to want you Gabby…" Again it was barely a whisper, neither of them moving from their position, wrapped in each other's arms.

Gabby blinked up at him, swallowing a few times, almost begging him to make the first move because she couldn't bear to be rejected by him. She waited a moment, thinking, _do I lie or tell the truth?_ She wanted to tell him, her heart breaking each moment there were no words spoken between them but not wanting to lose the feeling of closeness. But then something flashed in Matt's eyes, he pulled away, his cheeks burning a deep red, his hand slipping from around her shoulders to rub the back of his neck, the way he did when he was nervous. "I'm sorry Gabby, you wanted to talk about your problem and I talked about mine." She sat there stunned, she had felt something between them, felt something as their eyes were glued to each other's, but now he had pulled away, seemingly more nervous than she had ever seen him, his cheeks still a bright red colour, the sadness in his eyes overwhelming as he spoke, "I'll leave you alone … I'm sorry …" And with that he was gone, turning on his heels and moving quickly towards the house, his head down, shaking it slightly as she heard him mutter to himself on the way.

Sitting there stunned for a moment, Gabby groaned, throwing her clipboard on the stretcher she was sitting on, rubbing her face as Kelly came up to her side, confused at what had just happened between her. All she said to him, all she could bring herself to say was, "Why does everything with him have to be so complicated?" Little did she know, that Matt had all but dragged Shay into his office, her words resinating from his lips just like hers.

"Why does everything with her have to be so complicated?"

_I'm so scared that the way that I feel is written all over my face. Oh it's so confusing, yeah, I wish you'd just confess, but think of what I would be losing, if the answer wasn't yes._

**Any love? :D**


	3. All of Me

**Thanks for all the love with the last chapter! I'm so happy to know people are reading this. So thanks for the reviews, favourites and alerts! Have fun with this one guys! It's going to be a long ass chapter! … FYI it's rated M for a reason … 'All of Me' by John Legend. **

**Chapter 4 – All of Me**

Matt was nervous, there wasn't many times in his life that Matt could say he had been _this_ nervous, he knew why he was but after what had happened that day he just didn't know why ... It didn't even make sense to him. He had come home from shift exhausted, physically and mentally. As he showered, Matt let his mind slip back to the car accident and how he had to get into the car with Gabby, his reaction time was right on the money when the car went up in flames, shielding her body with his, holding her close as the flames licked his back. Leaning his head against the cool tiles of the shower stall, he sighed, had he been a second too late, it would have been a disaster, Gabby would have been hit with the flames that flashed in front of her and he couldn't bear to think what would have happened if it had happened that way.

Matt let out a shaky breath, she was fine, he was fine, they were ok and nothing bad happened to her but the memory of her shaking under him, crying out as the heat became too much, and not to mention it can't have been comfortable, having him laying on top of her the way he had been. He could tell that she was terrified by the situation, even he was a little as well and it was enough to drive him crazy ... how could he have let her get into that car? He knew how, it wasn't his choice and she would have done it anyway. She would have done it anyway and it wasn't _even_ his decision, there was just so much of him that felt compelled to be responsible for her.

So here he was standing on the front porch of her home, moving nervously from foot to foot as he decided on whether he should knock or not. He could hear the soft music coming from inside her home, the movement inside telling him that she was at least awake, it was late and he thought just then what would have happened if she was asleep. As the thoughts ran through his mind, Matt didn't even get a chance to think about knocking on the door anymore as it swung open, Gabby standing in front of him, her hair cascading over her shoulders, mouth open ever so slightly, deep dark lips staring back at him as he flashed a glance to them, the same lips that spouted concern for him, sassiness and stubbornness. That mouth that kept him guessing, kept him coming back to her, wanting to know what she was thinking. He blinked a few time, watching her, her eyes showing the shock and confusion knitted together, because he was standing right there in front of her, there wouldn't be much of a chance that she would think he would actually be there. He stared at her for a moment, he himself shocked that she had opened the door but also that she was dressed in a little black dress, showing her curves off.

Without even thinking Matt moved to her, not bothering to even utter a word, he took two steps towards her, his left hand slipping to her cheek as he push his lips to hers, instantly feeling her react to his kiss, kissing him back with as much for as he was. It wasn't a soft kiss; it was a kiss of longing, of fear and relief, their desire for each other becoming too to ignore. Matt stood with Gabby for a few more moments in the threshold of the doorway, each of the battling for dominance as his hands moved down her back and then back up, resting on her shoulder blade and the small of her back, pulling her closer. She had ignited something more inside of him though when her hands went to his face, cradling his cheeks softly, a complete opposite to how she was acting. He had her, Matt finally had the chance to feel those lips of hers, something that he should have done a long time ago when he had the chance yet he did, but here he was, lip locked with the one woman who could set him alight, walking her backwards one step at a time back into her house, resting her gently against the wall, not even bothered by the open door.

Matt vaguely heard Gabby's jacket fall to the floor, she had been holding it when she had opened the door, her keys clattering not long after the thump of her jacket, but it wasn't until her hands reached for his, pushing them roughly from his shoulders did he believe that this was going to happen. Once he was free of the constraints of the leather jacket, Matt roughly moved his head from hers, trailing kissed down her cheek, jaw bone and neck, kisses and little nips settling there as she moaned, her nails digging into his shoulders, a gasp coming from her lips as he pushed himself against her more, his reaction to her evident for her to feel. He continued his assault on her neck, relishing in the noises that she was making, the feel of her reacting to his movements and his actions. He would _never_ have thought she would react that way. With another moan, his name slipped from her lips, half sigh and half trying to get his attention, Matt pulled away, the desire in their eyes fading, the lust softening, a slight embarrassment coming to their faces but Matt was determined not to let this go.

He watched her silently move from between him and the wall, her body burnishing against his desire for her, which hadn't gone away, and he inwardly groaned, he didn't want to scare her, considering he was watching her walk away from him, he just didn't know what to do and so he watched her. Watched as her dropped her head, her hair falling in front of her face still leaving clear view of the fact that she had pulled her bottom lip into her mouth, a small smile playing on her lips at the same time. Turing his head slowly, afraid to see her walking away from him, Matt noticed that she was now heading for the door, sheer panic filling him up at the thought of her leaving but it was anything but. He watched her kick off her shoes as she reached the door, closing it slowly, latching it before turning to him, now a few inches shorter than what she was before due to the lack of heals. She had to look up at him, blinking her long eyelashes at him as she waited; Matt smiled, moving closer to her once more, this time slower, gentler.

Slowly reaching his hand out for her, Matt took hers in his, bringing them to his lips before placing a soft kiss on the top of her hands, his eyes never leaving her. He started at her; neither of them had really uttered a word to each other, except for the soft moan of his name moments ago. Becoming braver by the moment Matt spoke, "Do you know how beautiful you are?" There was something about the way her spoke that sent tear piercing her eyes, although Gabby didn't let them fall, she would be too embarrassed if she did, scared she would be scaring him off. Matt watched closely as her eyes welled slightly, shocked that she could be _this_ insecure, this was not the woman he thought Gabby was, she always seemed to strong and sure of herself. Dropping her hands he reached out for her face, cupping both cheeks, raising her head gently, as she had dropped it to make sure she wasn't looking him in the eye. "I need you to believe me when I tell you that you are beautiful, you deserve the world and deserve the best."

This is when she did let the tears fall, just as few, all her feelings for him, all the emotions she had building up inside herself, her feelings for him but also from the day they had just had becoming too much at his words, never thinking that he would ever say those words to her while in her house, holding her so close to him. She felt his thumbs rub against her cheeks, pushing the tears away from her skin, a smile forming on her lips, one coming to his as well. He leaned down slowly again, waiting and watching for any chance that she might pull away but she didn't and he took the chance and leaned all the way down, this kiss holding much more than the lust and desire the last one had. It was soft and caring, gentle and thoughtful, everything their first kiss should have been, but neither of them would have changed it for the world. "Gabby …" was all he could say as they pulled a part, rest his forehead to hers, their eyes still closed. He could feel her moving against him, leaning up slightly on her toes to kiss him again, this time though she kissed his cheek and then his lips again, smiling against his lips she spoke, "I can't believe you're here…"

Matt pulled away suddenly, needing to look her in the eyes after she spoke, shocked that she had said that. "What do you mean?" His eyebrows furrowed confused but the look in her eyes told him all he needed to know, she _needed _reassurance. "Gabby you are the most amazing person I have ever met … why would I _not _be here?" She shrugged against him again, god he wanted to prove to her that she was amazing. This time he took her hands and led her further into the apartment, not completely unsure of where he was going as he had been there once before, just another memory of how he had missed an opportunity with her. Then it clicked, this was the third they had been this close and each time it had been him that had left her, she was worried, she had been burned before, burned by him, she had even told him that when they were packing Ben and Griffin's things to send to the boys, she had said _"Haven't we been down this road before?" _At first he didn't understand but now he did and he finally understood why she looked so concerned, worried that this would just be another time when he would leave her.

Matt stopped in her living room with this realisation, turning to her he smiled, "I am not going anywhere this time …" his words held so much for her than he realised, her smile growing into the bright Gabby smile he loved to see. He ran his hands over her shoulders, down her arms and then over her hips, letting them rest the gently before bringing he lips back to hers soft, which only lasted a minute before it all heated up again. It took a moment for Gabby to let her hands tangle in Matt's hair, tugging slightly when his tongue slid across her bottom lip, wanting to feel more of her, wanting to taste more of her, which she allowed, Matt tilting his head slightly to gain better access, loving the sounds she was making as he kissed, a renewed force coming over them as they battled for dominance. Matt felt as Gabby leaned up on her toes once more, bringing her head to be closer to his, her right hand slipping down his back to rest between his shoulder blades, pulling him closer. As this happened, Matt reached down, his hands slipping just below her ass before he straightened, bringing her to rise with him, he lifted her into the air, groaning into her mouth as she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist, feeling her dress scrunch around her hips.

They stood their for a few minutes, just enjoying the feel of each other before Matt started to move towards where he knew the bedroom was, having been in her home once before, it was something he had unwittingly committed to memory. He walked them both towards her bedroom, letting his lips travel across her cheek and down her neck, latching on tightly as she tightened her grip around him, her legs squeezing him pleasurably. Once reaching her room, Matt place Gabby back down gently, never letting his lips leave hers as he reached for zip on the back of her dress, waiting momentarily for permission, still wanting to allow her to say no if she wanted or needed to …not that he wanted that at all. When she reached to pull his shirt from his pants, he took that as his sign and slowly led the zip down her back, opening her caramel skin for the world to see. He did not let it fall just yet; Matt just ran his hand up her back, feeling her muscles contract under his fingers as she flicked each button through its hole on his shirt, opening it slowly.

Feeling her pull away from him, Matt looked down a little confused, taking the chance to kick off his shoes at the same time. He noticed that she was suddenly focused with his chest, her hands moving over each part of his exposed body that she could find, her eyes focused on what her hands were doing. The feeling of having her hands on his was driving him crazy, Matt inwardly groaned, dropping his head backwards and his eyes slipping closed as she let one of her hands trace his stomach, just above his jeans, his muscles tensing under her touch. When he felt her hands slip to his belt his eyes snapped forward, looking at her completely now, noticing the smirk what played on her lips as she watched him, clearly acknowledging that she had felt him shudder under her touch. Within a second she had slipped his belt through its loops, letting it hit the ground with a slight thud, her hand making their way back to his chest, over his shoulders, but under his shirt, pushing it from his body, letting it to fall to the ground. He couldn't hold back anymore, a deep growl coming from his throat at he reached for her again, pulling her roughly to him as his hands tangled in her hair, their lips meeting roughly, not wanting to hold anything back anymore.

Matt suddenly pulled away from her, moving his hands to her shoulders, letting his hands reach for her dress, pulling it down slowly, his body moving to kneel as he moved the dress to the floor, revealing her back panties and bra to him. From his kneeled position, Matt smirked up at her, loving the intent gaze she had on him, wondering what he would do next, and he didn't disappoint her. His hands slipped slowly back up her legs, planting little kisses as he travel back up her body, watching as her eyes fluttered as he did. With each kiss he got closer and closer to her stomach, his fingers running teasingly across her panty line, her hands instinctively tangling in his hair as he placed kisses where his fingers had just been, gasps coming from her lips as he did. "Matt…" Her name whispered into the silence of the room, tugging him up roughly to bring him back to her, her lips finding his again, but this time it was her turn. She took his bottom lip in her teeth, holding on gently as she popped the button his jeans, the zip following quickly as her fingers brushed against his desire for, another groan escaping his lips as she did so.

The next thing he knew was Gabby had his jeans falling from his hips, leaving them both standing on their underwear, neither embarrassed nor insecure of their reaction to each other. He'd lifted her again, her feet falling from the dress that had pool at her feet, him stepping out of his jeans as he reached the bed, resting her down gently. This time their lips hadn't touched, their eyes too focused on each other as they moved, their stare never wavering, even when her back touched the bed. Once she was there, Gabby scooted backwards, giving him more room on the bed, watching intently as he reached back pulling his socks from his feet before kissing her legs once more, starting on once side and making his way back up. It was slow and painful, Gabby wishing he would go faster but he wouldn't Matt wanted to savour this moment forever and Lord knows he had thought about it for longer than he cared to admit. It didn't take long before he reached his destination, placing kisses over her panties, feeling her shudder against him as he did, her hands gripping the bed sheets the minute he allowed his finger to again trace where his lips had been, this time coming to the apex of her legs though. Relishing in just how much she wanted him by what he found there, the evidence of her desire already showing.

As his fingers went to move the material he found between her legs, her hand suddenly found his, stopping his movement and he looked up, a little shocked, a little confused and a little worried. Maybe she had changed her mind. But the look in her eyes softened his worry. She was embarrassed, she had pulled her bottom lip into her mouth, her eyes creasing slightly in the way that he knew meant that she was worried or embarrassed. "Oh Gabby …" Her name slipped from his lips as he brought her hand to his lips, placing a gently kiss on her fingers. "… You are the most beautiful person I have ever met …" His words pleading her to believe him as he spoke them and they seemed to work as she let his hand go, rubbing it against his cheek, a small smile finding her lips. He moved back to his previous position, his fingers curling into the sides of her panties, his eyes never leaving hers as he moved them from her hips, watching as she swallowed deeply as he did. Still trusting every movement he made.

As his fingers travelled down her legs, the material being pulled away as he did so, Matt watched as her cheeks blushed bright red, her bottom lip bring brought into her mouth, a sign of embarrassment he wished she didn't show. Once he reached her feet he discarded the piece of clothing, dropping them to the growing pile of clothes that had found their way to the floor. Matt look back up at her once more, this time noticing that her hands had come to cover herself, an unreadable look on her face. Sighing to himself, Matt started to place gentle kisses on her legs, tracing his way back up to her, much like he had done earlier but this time it was completely different, she was completely bare to him and it was driving him crazy. His eyes were locked with hers, his fingers playing with the skin he found on the inside of her thigh, smirking to himself when he saw her eyes slightly flutter at the contact.

It wasn't long before Matt found where he wanted to be, placing kisses on the inside of her thigh, replacing where his fingers had just been, a gently groan escaped from Gabby's lips as he did so, her eyes closing once more but this time, both her hands came to meet his face, rubbing against his cheeks before tangling into his hair possessively. She wasn't forcing anything but she needed to know he was real and that he was really there with her and with the next kiss, her world collapsed. Matt found where he wanted to be, his lips attaching to her as her back arched in pleasure. It had been a long time for both of them, so to have the other so close they both knew it wouldn't take long before the were hitting the same ceiling. As Matt leaned in further to better his angle that he had, Gabby groaned once more, feeling him pushing against her leg as he lay on her, his want for her evidence that she still couldn't bring herself to believe.

Wanting to hear more of her noises, Matt let his tongue dart out and enter her, relishing in the iron like grip she had suddenly had in his hair, holding him where she wanted him as he continue to make her feel the most amount of pleasure she thought possible causing him to smile again her, his right hand coming up to join his mouth before his finger also joined his tongue. There was a deep growl from the top of the bed, his name slipping from her lips lustfully as he continue his movements, his finger moving in time with his tongue, feeling her get wetter by the second and himself get harder by the second. Within in moments, Matt could feel Gabby tighten around his finger, slipping another inside of her before moving them faster and harder with every sharp breath she took, his lips attaching to her bundle of nerves once again with more pressure this time, wanting to push her over the edge. It didn't take long, with the combination of his fingers and his lips, before her grip on his hair tightened beyond reason, her right leg raising to become bent against his side, Matt feeling her toes curl against his skin, she was so close and he was making her feel that way.

With one last moan, Gabby let his name slip from her lips, a cry of pleasure mixed in as her head tipped back, her back arched against the mattress and her left hand tangled in the bed sheets, Matt's movements pushing her over the edge as she was consumed by the pleasure. Slowly his movement, Matt looked up at Gabby, her eyes focused solely on him, a hooded glaze over her eyes as she smiled lazily at him, her fingers caressing his cheek. Matt smiled again, proud of himself for what he was able to make happen, proud that he had been able to make her feel such pleasure but also proud that he had been the one to do it for her. Kissing her once more he moved further up her body, peppering kisses on his way, his hand slipping around her back, flicking the clasp of her bra, removing it one strap at a time, his eyes never leaving hers. He watched her swallow, silence filling the room again, both too lost in each other to bother speaking, content with hearing each other breath. The moment her bra was removed, Gabby lifted her head, her lips finding his like a bee to honey, her tongue instantly tangling with his, her arms wrapping around his neck, pulling him closer to her, his body weight falling on to her pleasantly as his hands traveled over her body, tickling her sides, tangling in her hair, running over her legs.

Together they fought for dominance, they hands and mouths battling for whatever advantage over the other they could get, before Gabby slipped her mouth from his, running them over his cheek before settling on a spot behind his ear that she had been eyeing off since they had met, something about it screaming pleasure to her. And she wasn't wrong. The minute that her lips found the skin there Matt groaned into her shoulder, his hands tightening around her body as tingles ran up his body. Taking the chance, Gabby used all her body strength, with the added slackening in his force on her to flip them both over to Gabby was laying on top of Matt, her hands travelling all over his body, a sudden rush of courage finding her. Maybe it was the high she had just had; maybe it was the stupid look on his face when she had flipped them over or maybe it was the feeling of his want for her pushing into her stomach that drove her to kiss her way down his stomach, her tongue darting out every now and then, tasting the skin on her chest and stomach, feeling his muscles clench under her touch, shaking as she continued further down his body. When she reached the lining of his boxes, Gabby smiled to herself as she darted her tongue above the material, feeling him shiver and hearing the groan that he let out as she did so.

His hands reached for her, resting gently on her shoulders as her reached for his boxers, pulling them from his body as he sat up on his elbows to watch ever movement she made, the cheeky smile on her face sending a rush of desire through his body as she reached his feet, much like he had done to her earlier, Gabby let his boxers fall to the floor by the end of the bed, the pile of their clothes now complete. Gabby made her way back up to him, raising an eyebrow when she watched him gloriously waiting for her. She had always imagined that he would look like under those clothes, wanting someone, and now she knew and she was pleasantly shocked at what he had. Reaching for his waiting hands, Gabby tangled their fingers together as her kissed the inside of this thigh, a sharp intake of breathe meeting her movement, his hand tightening around hers. Before Matt even had time to think, Gabby took him in her mouth, the warmth sending shivers down his spine as his arms collapsed under him, his body hitting the bed with a thump as her tongue teased him, from base to tip she wanted all of him.

With each movement she made, Matt felt himself coming closer to the edge but he found himself having enough self control not to fall over that edge too quickly. It had been a long time for him as well, almost 10 months he had been dry because after Hallie had died he knew that Gabby was the only one he wanted so he was going to wait forever if he had to if he knew he would get her and now here they were, laying naked on her bed as she played with him, her head moving up and down, him sliding in and out of her mouth like silk through fingertips. Instinctively Matt let out a deep growl, his free hand tangling in her hair as she moved, his head tipping back at the same time. Something suddenly came over Matt and his eyes snapped open, meeting hers as she looked at him, her movements continuing as she smirked, the look in her eyes enough to distract him long enough to think straight. Tugging on her hair, Matt pulled Gabby from him; almost roughly pulling her body back up to meet his, his lips forcefully on hers, wanting nothing more than to bury himself inside of her. Groaning in her ear Matt sighed, "Enough of that baby, tonight it's all about you …" and with that Matt flipped them back over, Gabby letting out a gently squeal and laugh as he lay back down on her, taking her earlobe into his mouth as her arms went to his shoulder blade, pulling him closer, shivering under his touch.

Within in a second, Matt had pulled away from her, reaching for the sheet that was left on the bed, the quilt forgotten on the side of the bed, having been kicked off turning their domination fight. As he pulled it up to his back Matt went to rest on her once more, this time their movements were slower, more direct as Matt ran his hand over the apex of her legs once more, feeling exactly how much she wanted him as she moaned once more, moving her legs enough for him to rest at her entrance. Hovering over her, Matt placed a gently kiss on her lips, almost as if asking for permission but also making sure she was ok and if this was what she wanted. As she reached for him again, she nodded, running her hand over his forehead, cheek and then to the back of his neck, where she pulled him in for a deeper kiss, giving him all the permission he needed. Matt leaned forward slightly, gently groaning as he entered her and inch at a time, letting her adjust to him as he did so. Her nails bit into his back as he did, a small cry escaping her lips as he came to the hilt inside of her. Pulling his head back quickly Matt looked down at her, "Are you alright?" He was worried, his eyes searching hers, looking for any sign of distress or a change of mind. With a quick shake of her head, Gabby leaned up and kissed him again. "I'm fine … I promise …" But it wasn't enough to convince Matt straight away, he touched her forehead gently, "Are you sure?" and with another nod her smile grew, "You have no idea how alright I am right now…"

With that Matt dropped his head to hers, a searing kiss beginning as he started to move inside of her, his hip starting a slow rhythm that felt like heaven. They clutched at each other tightly, needing to feel the other as close as humanly possible, their bodies moving as one as they kissed, Matt covering Gabby's mouth long enough to swallow the moan that was resonating from her chest. As sweat built up on their bodies, Gabby raised her leg to rest against his hip, pulling him deeper inside of her, her name falling from his lips with a steady stream of moans following, her nails digging deeper as his speed grew quicker. Dropping his head to her shoulder, Matt placed a kiss on her collar bone, not able to control himself anymore, he pulled back, bringing her with him as he sat up, somehow pulling Gabby to his lap without breaking their contact. From this position, Gabby started to move in his lap, something about the change of position giving them an even more intimate sensation, being able to look each other in the eye as they moved, which they did, neither wanting to break the stare until Gabby leaned over, her lips finding the spot behind his ear once more. He pulled her closer as she kissed him sparks shooting through his body as she moved her hips, grinding into his lap deeper.

Together they moved, each needing to be closer to the other, Matt giving all of himself as Gabby gave him her all as well. Matt pulled Gabby into a hug, shifting gently, he flipped them both over again, this time there was no control in his movements, Gabby pulled him back to her as they kissed, Matt pushing into her once more, his movements erratic, loving but so close to the edge. When Gabby's legs wrapped around his waist, Matt knew she was close, he wasn't far either but he wanted to give her everything she wanted so he picked up his speed, moving in conjunction with her breathing, the moans and little curse words slipping from her mouth made his growl, needing to hear and feel more. But it wasn't until and a 'please Matt, I need you…' slipped from her lips did he completely lose control, he pushed harder and faster, his head falling to her shoulder as she shattered around him, shaking underneath him as he came seconds later, her name falling from him as he shook, his movements slowing as they came down from their high together.

They stayed together for a few moments, Matt pulled back to stare at Gabby, her hair a mess, her cheeks flushed, her skin covered in sweat and her chest heaving but she was beautiful and she was everything he had imagined and dreamed about. Looking down at her, he still couldn't believe that they were here, together. Leaning down Matt smiled, placing a gently kiss on her lips before pulling back, smiling again as he noticed her eyes were still closed, a smile playing on her lips. Pulling away from her, Matt sat back, their bodies separating as he did but he wasn't going to let her go too far from him. He laid down on his side pulling her into his arms, their chests meeting in the middle, their breath coming out quick and shallow as they both let their bodies relax. "Have I ever told you how amazing you are Gabby?" He watched as her eyes fluttered with a smile, her arms wrapping around his waist, pulling him closer to her. She couldn't speak, only smile and kiss his chest, snuggling into him as close as possible. He was never letting her go; never going to let anything or anyone came between them. With a content sigh, Gabby looked back up at him, her lips lingering on his with a smile before her eyes slipped closed, their noses touching as they both fell into a deep sleep, never leaving each other's arms.

_What would I do without your smart mouth, dragging me in, and you kicking me out? You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down. What's going on in that beautiful mind, I'm on your magical mystery ride. And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me but I'll be alright._

_My head's underwater, but I'm breathing fine. You're crazy and I'm out of my mind._

'_Cause all of me, loves all of you. Love your curves and all your edges, all your perfect imperfections. Give your all to me; I'll give my all to you. You're my end and my beginning, even when I lose I'm winning. 'Cause I give you all of me and you give me all of you. _

_How many times do I have to tell you, even when you're crying you're beautiful too? The world is beating you down; I'm around through every mood. You're my downfall; you're my muse, my worse distraction, my rhythm and blue. I can't stop singing; it's ringing, in my head for you. _

**What do you all think? :D**


End file.
